At Like 4 AM, Dude
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: 'And what about me, Blue? Do I get on your nerves? Do I act like a little baby? What about me, what do you have to say about the most annoying Link ever, Blue.' 'I honestly don't have a lot to say about you, Red.' T Because of Blue's Mouth.


**Warnings: Slight Language, and OOCness.**

**Pairings: More/Less Shadow-X-Vio, Green-X-Zelda and mostly Blue-X-Red.**

**Summary (Extended): **_'And what about me, Blue? Do I get on your nerves? Do I act like a little baby? What about me, what do you have to say about the most annoying Link ever, Blue?' 'I honestly don't have a lot to say about you, Red.' 'I'm the one you're always beating up on, and you're saying you have nothing to say about me? What's wrong with you, why'd it take you so long to say anything?'_

* * *

><p><em> 3<em>_ATintofBlue45_

_Dude stop texting me at 4 a.m._

_ RedFrosting3_

_But I'm bored- and wide awake._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Fine, whatever._

_ RedFrosting3_

_What are you up to?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_I dunno- __**Sleeping**__ :I_

_ RedFrosting3_

_Oh, well other than that._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Talking to you?_

_ RedFrosting3_

_Other than that~_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Texting you!_

_ RedFrosting3_

_Let me rephrase the question- We haven't seen each other in a few days, how are you and what did you do today?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_How are you: I'm fine, bored though. What did you do today: Nothing really, I practiced with Green, he wanted to go over there to see Vio, Shadow and you. Instead he saw his girlfriend, Zelda. And what about you?_

_ RedFrosting3_

_How are you: I'm scared- I'm alone in the house (they went to the movies), and you're being nice. What did you do today: I baked cookies, and I even made cake for Malon's birthday. She wanted to invite you—but she refused after she remembered when you two got in a fight. She invited Green and his girlfriend._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Well, she started it!_

_ RedFrosting3_

_Who threw the first chicken egg, again?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Let's stop talking about the past, want me to come over? So you won't be alone._

_ RedFrosting3_

_You're acting like its normal to walk out of your house at four seventeen in the morning._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_You're acting like I never do that for you._

_ RedFrosting3_

_But you must be tired, I did wake you up at three fifty in the morning._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_I wake up at that time to pee anyways. It's no problem, really._

_ RedFrosting3_

_You're so nice- why?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Can I not be nice to you?_

_ RedFrosting3_

_It's not a problem at all, it's just that you being nice is pretty foreign._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Pretty what?_

_ RedFrosting3  
>Foreign is different, meaning you being kind to me is truly different of you.<em>

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Somehow, that's so like you._

_ RedFrosting3_

_What is?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_That you'd use a word that you learned from Vio in a conversation._

_ RedFrosting3_

_Oh, that._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_And that you'd be so kind when using it- not being a total dick like Vio always is._

_ RedFrosting3_

_Please don't call Vio that~! ;;w;;_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Can I call him an ass? Or a prick? Or maybe a stuck-up douche?_

_ RedFrosting3_

_No, no, and no. °~°_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Okay, fine._

_ RedFrosting3_

_It's not nice, Blue. Like I asked you before- Don't you care about the others?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Like I said before- No, not really._

_ RedFrosting3_

_Not even Green?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Not really._

_ RedFrosting3_

_Why not?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45  
>Because he thinks he's so awesome, he's just annoying, really.<em>

_ RedFrosting3_

_And why don't you like Vio?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Because he thinks he's so cool, because he can read a four hundred page dictionary in one day even when we fight—he just gets annoying._

_ RedFrosting3_

_And Shadow?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_He's our enemy- he and Vio are like a married couple all of a sudden!_

_ RedFrosting3_

_And what about me, Blue? Do I get on your nerves? Do I act like a little baby? What about me, what do you have to say about the most annoying Link ever, Blue?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_I honestly don't have a lot to say about you, Red._

_ RedFrosting3_

_I'm the one you're always beating up on, and you're saying you have nothing to say about me? What's wrong with you, why'd it take you so long to say anything?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_[1/2] You're so nice- that's what gets me. Nobody can be that nice, and nice isn't a problem, but your kindness to everyone is just.. Nerve reeking! You act like being nice to people is a necessity, it's weird. And even when I get done making you a punch bag you're so sweet like I'm your…._

_[2/2] like I'm your… Best friend, or your boyfriend or something.. It's weird, you're the only person I know who does that. It's a pretty good thing, but it just messes with me, Red._

_ RedFrosting3_

_But- why am I the only one who you physically and emotionally hurt? You verbally attack Green, you've never touched Vio, you attacked Shadow when he was our enemy, and you hurt me and make me feel like dirt, it's so weird._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_That's just how things are, Red. I swear on the goddesses above- I don't mean any of it, Red. It's how things are._

_ RedFrosting3_

_You say that's how things are? I'd like to see you but, when you hurt me it's different!_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_If I go over there, I swear the only kind of contact we will have is nothing of any fighting! Please- I don't want you to be hurt by me in any way._

_ RedFrosting3_

…_Really, Blue? Are you serious?_

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_I'm more serious than Vio could ever be, Red._

_ RedFrosting3_

_Okay- I'll allow you to come over. Just, keep your promise, Blue._

_ 3ATintofBlue45_

_Okay, I will. I'll… I'll see you soon, Red._

* * *

><p><strong>AC: So that's the so-far, dude. I'm gonna make each of their P[oint] O[f] V[iews]. Then, it will be complete. But dude I thought this was just gonna be like 2 pages—It's like 8 pages alone! Oh well, this is getting good! Inspiration found somehow. I was first playing the game then it got into a storyline. Really—play the game. Before you do… Read and Review~! Right guys?<strong>

**Blue: Go die.**

**Heh- no.**

**Red: Read and Review~!**

**See Blue? Your boyfriend thinks we should, so say it.**

**Blue: Read and Review or whatever.**

**You heard it from the Links-**

**Green, Blue, Red, Vio & Shadow: Read and Review please…**

**There- now do it. Shadow, Vio go and go to the movies! Green, be asleep! Blue run off in your affair with Red! Red, bake something in an apron, you uke!**


End file.
